Ice and Snow
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Russia hates snow... or so he thought. ONE-SHOT RusPrus. Just a little something to let you all know I haven't died or anything.


Title: Ice and Snow

Rating: T

Summary: Russia hates snow... or so he thought.

Pairings: Rusprus

Disclaimer: Hetalia... I no own it. Wanna, but don't.

***Hetalia***

Russia glared out the window at the falling snow as Lithuania built up the fire. It was cold yesterday and the day before. Hell, it had been cold and snowy for about two months or so and Russia didn't like it one bit. Snow was not one of his favorite things and now it was so cold he had to wear his coat indoors as well as outside. Then to top everything off, lighting the fireplaces did near nothing to warm the house.

Thoroughly pissed, he turned to look at Lithuania and immediately lost his temper.

"Dammit, stop wasting the fucking firewood! It's not going to help and we both know it!" the sandy blonde snapped at him.

Lithuania jumped before looking back at the other and giving his reply.

"I-I'm sorry Russia-san! I-I'll leave it alone!"

With that the smaller country was gone, not daring to test Russia's patience. The Eurasian country simply glared as the other rushed out and went back to glaring out the window, almost as though he thought if he glared at the gently falling flakes he could make them subside.

However his anger only continued to mount the longer the powdery mix fell. Finally at his wits end he could only find relief by murmuring various curses in Russian since everyone else in the house was too afraid to get near him at the moment. Well, everyone but one, and said ex-country was the next voice to break the silence.

"Hey, having fun piss-ass?"

Lavender eyes locked on the silverette in the doorway before the very irritated Russia gave his reply.

"No Prussia. I can't say that I am. I hate winter and you know this! Now stop being a fucking dumbass, it's irritating!"

The other glared daggers at him but didn't leave. Instead he crossed the room until he was right in front of the armchair the other was occupying, a smug smirk on his face.

"And what if I said you're being the dumbass? What then piss-ass?"

Russia glared at him, his evil aura working full blast. Ordinarily no one would have dared tried saying that to him, but then again, that's what made Prussia different from other countries and rather interesting in Russia's eyes. Or at least, it would have been interesting if he weren't in such a bad mood.

Prussia either didn't seem to notice or didn't care as he simply sat on the other's lap in a straddle and smiled that sly smile of his.

"Anyway, winter isn't all bad. Sure it's cold as hell here but you know what holiday is coming up don't you?" red eyes locked on lavender as Prussia's knowing smile widened.

Russia just looked at him deadpan before flatly giving a reply.

"Christmas. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were. Although most of the world seems to have forgotten one of the traditions and I think it's about time we revived it. Are you willing?"

Rolling his eyes in irritation and not really sure what the slender silverette in his lap had in mind, he went along with it.

"Whatever."

Prussia smirked and pulled something from his coat pocket. Russia watched his hand as it was raised over their heads, recognizing what was in his hand as mistletoe. He looked at the other, then back at the plant, then back at Prussia... then it clicked.

Smirking now himself, he sat up straight and looked the other in the eye.

"All right. Just remember you asked for it."

That being said he connected his lips with the other's, licking along his bottom lip then nipping at it softly to get the silverette to open his mouth. After slight resistance, the other obliged, their tongues going into a battle for dominance, resulting in Russia gaining control of the kiss.

However, he soon grew tired of the actions and decided to make things more entertaining, bucking his hips into the other and eliciting a loud moan from the albino. Grinning into the kiss, the sandy blonde slid one hand into the others silky locks and resting his other hand on the small of his back, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss further. At this point, Prussia was getting very vocal and he was finding that that was really turning him on.

However, his self-control was very high and he wasn't about to let the other have his way just yet. He'd tease him, just a little longer. Then take him, right there. Pulling apart to breathe Russia smiled evilly.

Prussia's face had reddened quite a bit and his eyes clearly showed his need. His flushed face made his hair stand out even more. Pure white, just like the snow falling outside. Resting his forehead against the smaller boy's, he remained still for a while before unbuttoning the other's coat and sliding his shirt down over his shoulders and nipping at his collarbone.

As the other moaned loudly, the sandy blonde smirked before continuing his actions with more fervor. Perhaps snow wasn't so bad after all.

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas i-heart-ice-cream! This one is for you! Wow, I finally finished a holiday fic! I've never managed that until now! Yay me! (dances) Lemme know if you likey and I'm really sorry it's so late! I'll try harder to update on time.


End file.
